freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Freeport 9
Freeport 9 is very nearly the only human population for hundreds of light years in every direction -- which is exactly the way the Zoners like it. Despite its location in a system filled with strange nebula and forbidding black crystals, however, Freeport 9 is a frequent stop for criminal organizations looking to buy Food from the Freeport's biodome, while Cryer Pharmaceuticals has shown an intense interest in the Alien Organisms that colonize many of the asteroids in the system. Details Freeport 9 is the only place where the Civilian CTE-6000 Eagle Very Heavy Fighter is sold. Also it is in the center of the Omicron Systems, making it a hub for many Civilian Freelancer's to test equipment and trade. Another reason for the surge in Freelancer Population could be explained by the Zoners neutral reputation to all factions, meaning the most patriotic Police or the most deceptive Pirate is welcome. Infocard *LOCATION: Omicron Theta system *OWNER: Zoners *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 100 Ships Selling *Civilian CTE-6000 Eagle Very Heavy Fighter - $558,550, Level 30 Commodities Selling *Alien Organisms - $400 *Artifacts - $189 *Consumer Goods - $480 *Engine Components - $1,125 *Fertilizers - $255 *Food Rations - $170 *H-Fuel - $240 *Light Arms - $1,050 *Pharmaceuticals - $544 *Polymers - $540 Guns For Sale *Helios 2 *Fury *Fury 2 *Fury 3 Turrets For Sale *Helios Turret *Fury Turret *Fury 2 Turret Missiles For Sale *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 *Lancer Missile - Class 7 *Neutralizer Missile - Class 7 Shields For Sale *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Bulwark Fr. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark H.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark L.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Adv. Bulwark Fr. Shield - Class 8 (Level 26) *Adv. Bulwark H.F. Shield - Class 8 (Level 26) *Adv. Bulwark L.F. Shield - Class 8 (Level 26) *Barrier Fr. Shield - Class 9 (Level 30) *Barrier H.F. Shield - Class 9 (Level 30) *Barrier L.F. Shield - Class 9 (Level 30) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Hornet Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine *Swatter Mine *Cutter Mine News Rumors Bounty Hunters "To the west are the Sabana Fragments. You can get to Omega-41 from there — a good idea if you are trying to avoid the Corsairs. They are still all over, since this is their space, but you won't be going through the Corsair home system." "I’ve been contracted by Cryer to come down here and kill a few Corsairs for them. Their base, Atka, got hit a few weeks ago. Usually it’s the Outcasts who hit Atka, but this time it was the Corsairs. Corsairs, Outcasts — it doesn’t make any difference to me." "Head for the cloud south of here and you will find Artifacts, but that’s not why I go there. The cloud to the south hides the Jump Hole to Omicron Gamma. If you do go in there, get ready to fight or you’d better be good at hiding. No matter what you do, don’t stay in there too long, because it’s just a matter of time before your number gets punched." "I have come to this place looking for a Corsair named Jardin. He is an infamous killer and pirate. Many say he cannot be stopped, but if anyone can drop him, I can. He is just a man, and a man can die, no matter how tough he is." "My brother joined the Bounty Hunters Guild a few years ago. He's not tough enough to take on Corsairs yet; he should still be popping Rogues. The idiot sent me a message telling me he was ready for the big leagues in southern Sirius. I'm trying to find him before he gets killed." "I was a Red Hessian for many years. I became pretty good at killing Corsairs, so I decided to get paid for it. Besides, I had grown weary of piracy. I became a Hessian for political reasons, before they sold out." ""Lucky" Logan Conner was one tough nut, as anyone will tell you. He would take on an entire patrol of Corsairs, picking them off one by one. Based out of Freeport 5 to be close to his favorite prey, he liked living life on the ragged edge. His luck finally ran out in 780, when he ventured too far from the safety of the Gredos Cloud in the Corsairs home territory of Omicron Gamma. A mass of Corsairs pursued him back into the nebula. It was rumored that they didn't actually dispose of Connor on the spot, but merely disabled his ship and let him die a slow death by asphyxiation." "Jesse Casas was truly an original. Captured as a young Corsair on his first mission to the inner house systems, he spent years imprisoned in Vierlande. He eventually renounced his Corsair vows and joined the Bounty Hunters Guild. Flying the Rebel, Casas used his intimate knowledge of the pirate ways to full tactical advantage. He finally met his demise somewhere in the Napo Cloud in 791. "In 550 AS the Bretonian government chartered the exploratory/research ship Fearless to explore the fringes of the mysterious Edge Nebula. After several years spent crossing the outer Omega systems, they discovered Omicron Theta and its sole planet, Pygar. Upon completing a brief survey of the planet and retrieving several strange Artifacts that were sent back by courier ship to Cambridge, they continued on into the mysterious clouds that traversed the eastern end of the system. The Fearless was never seen again." Corsairs "Sigma-17 is the next stop between here and the Junker bases where we offload the Artifacts marked for Rheinland. You’ll find the Jump Hole in the Orinoco Cloud. The other distribution point for our Artifacts is aboard the Hawaii. The Hogosha on that ship will fence our goods into Kusari." "The Napo Cloud in this system is filled with Artifacts, but the Zoners here know better than to try and get them. Artifacts are Corsair business. The objects we get from that clouds have been funding and feeding the Corsairs for centuries. You had better be a good friend to us if you decide to go there." "The Hole that leads to our home system is in the Napo Cloud. Unwanted intruders who get taken alive have it worst of all, we keelhaul them. Try to imagine being in the vac-suit lashed to the outside of a ship that's headed into a Jump Hole." "We get many of our basic supplies from this base. The biodomes here provide us with the Food we consume throughout our space. Corsair leadership has decided that the next step for the Corsair Brotherhood is to build our own biodomes so we will never have to worry about Food again." "The Side Arm you see me carrying came from Yanagi. It's a Rheinlander piece, because I'm an eastern Corsair. The western Corsairs get Detroit weaponry from Bretonia. The Yanagi Junkers supply this base with Engine Components, too. We use those at Tripoli." "Felix, one of my sons, was killed a Cadiz fighting the Hessians. His brother, Cesar, died during initiation. Cesar was a good pilot and a strong man, but his sensors were damaged. He trusted them instead of his own instincts." "Just between you and me, I’ll kill the occasional Zoner if he’s alone and there are no witnesses. Why pay for something when you can just take it, eh? They shouldn’t be here anyway. This is dangerous space for anybody, even you. You should be very careful around here, especially with that nice ship and all of your cargo." "You can't kill anyone onboard or in the immediate area of a Zoner base. That's why the Bounty Hunters are still breathing here. I would like nothing better than to walk over to a Bounty Hunter and eliminate him with my Daumann Devastator." "I will let a ship go if it drops it’s cargo without trouble. If you kill everyone you come across, everyone starts to run, and that means more work. Of course, if they try and get heroic or greedy, I blast them. It works both ways." Zoners "The biodomes we invested in here have paid off in spades. Everyone in this part of space comes here for Food, and we get the profits. Well, us and Synth Foods, of course. We ship Food to Atka in Sigma-17 and Freeport 5 in Omega-41." "We get many of our goods from the Junkers at Yanagi. Our boats haul Engine Components and Consumer Goods from there." "We ship the Alien Organisms found in this system to the Cryer base in Sigma-17. Cryer also needs our Polymers, and we return with Pharmaceuticals." "Our brothers in Freeport 5 send us Polymers, Fertilizers, and Consumer Goods. It's a Zoner's duty to help other Zoners where we can. This is a dangerous part of space; only by sticking together can we make it." "Don't ask me where the Jump Hole is that leads to the Corsair homeworld. I've said too much already. The Corsairs would cut my throat if I dared utter where the entrance to their system is. Just stay away from the Napo Cloud. I mean ... it isn't in the Napo Cloud, it's ... I'm a dead man." "The Artifacts that you can find in this system are not worth taking. We don't touch them; they are Corsair property. If you think differently, I recommend that you make sure you aren't behind on your policy payments to IC." Category:Bases Category:Freeports Category:Edge Worlds Category:Independent Factions